


Riega la planta

by Mireyan



Series: La universidad es una época complicada [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagumo solo tenía que hacer bien una cosa, una única cosa (AU universitario)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riega la planta

El reloj del móvil le anunció que eran las doce de la mañana y Nagumo rodó por la cama para apagarlo y taparse con la almohada. Odiaba tener clases por la tarde. Se matriculó casi fuera de plazo en la facultad y solo pudo elegir ese horario, de modo que se estaba acostumbrando a acostarse tardísimo y levantarse aún más tarde, y sin sentirse descansado. Su pirámide de Maslow se estaba desmoronando por la base

Nagumo estudiaba educación física porque su ambición secreta era ser entrenador de algún equipo infantil. De pequeño él mismo había pertenecido a varios equipos de fútbol y recordaba la experiencia como una de las mejores de su vida, así que decidió seguir los pasos de sus idolatrados entrenadores y dedicar su vida a adiestrar en el deporte a chavales de mirada ilusionada, como él mismo lo había sido. Era un sueño bonito y tierno, tan tierno que no era algo que pudiese compartir, tenía una reputación de chico duro que mantener. Era algo que le había quedado claro cuando hablando de sus aspiraciones de futuro con su mejor amigo del instituto, él empezó a reír tan fuerte que acabó por llorar y la camarera de la cafetería en la que estaban se acercó a ver si le pasaba algo. Aprendió por las malas que la gente tiene en más estima a los musculitos descerebrados de gimnasio que a los chavales entregados que quieren llevar a la gloria a algún equipo infantil y decidió camuflarse como un integrante del primer grupo (aunque le fallaba el tema de los músculos. Tenía brazos enclenques de nena y no era capaz de levantar pesas de más de cinco kilos).

Aún así le gustaba su carrera. Lo único malo era ese maldito horario. Lo bueno, que eso le hacía coincidir menos con su compañero de apartamento. Con Hiroto Kiyama.

Era un estudiante de económicas, un niño pijo de familia bien que tenía pasta a espuertas (no presumía de ello, pero se le veía simplemente en la ropa que llevaba, en el ordenador que tenía, en el móvil que manejaba, en los sitios a los que iba a comer y, principalmente, en el chófer del Rolls-Royce que venía a recogerle los fines de semana en los que volvía a casa), pero debía de ser de esos ricos locos (uy, no, que cuando alguien tiene dinero ya no se le llama loco, se le llama "excéntrico") a los que de vez en cuando les gusta mezclarse con la plebe de modo que, aunque podría haber alquilado un piso (o un edificio entero) para él solo había acabado compartiendo un triste apartamento del campus de un dormitorio. Vivían en escasos veinte metros cuadrados que estaban divididos entre el salón con cocina americana, el cuarto de baño y un único dormitorio con dos camas y dos mesas. Su amigo Midorikawa le había comentado alguna vez que su compañero de cuarto estaba bueno pero Nagumo, después de verle bebiendo a morro de un cartón de leche con una camiseta gris vieja (vieja, pero de Gucci) y unos calzoncillos con un estampado de salchichas (¡de salchichas nada más y nada menos!) con la goma dada de sí era incapaz de verle ningún atractivo. De hecho, dudaba que después de esa imagen pudiese encontrar atractivo a nadie, el género humano entero le repugnaba.

Esa mañana como todas las demás Hiroto había desaparecido. Su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, su mesa impecablemente recogida y la cocina impoluta, sin rastros de que ningún ser humano (¿Era Hiroto realmente humano?) hubiese desayunado allí. Nagumo se acercó al frigorífico para prepararse su desayuno-almuerzo cuando reparó en un post-it amarillo, como cualquier post-it que se precie, escrito con una elegante caligrafía salida de una pluma Montblanc: "Riega la planta, por favor".

Era la primera vez que Hiroto le pedía algo. Nagumo suspiró con el post-it de la mano, cogió un vaso para llenarlo de agua y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio

Allí estaba la interfecta, exhibiéndose con descaro desde el otro lado del cuarto. El helecho. "Tina". Porque tenía nombre.

Cuando Hiroto apareció en su vida llevaba a Tina debajo del brazo. Sonrisas, apretones de manos "Soy Hiroto y esta es Tina". Se la presentó. Quería a la puñetera planta como si fuese su hija o algo así. Le hablaba por la mañana mientras la regaba "ay Tina, qué bonita estás hoy" (luego cuando veía que Nagumo lo miraba se excusaba diciendo que si les hablas las plantas crecen mejor), la rociaba con un spray y le arreglaba y le acariciaba las ramitas con un amor de madre. De otras madres, porque la de Nagumo cuando era pequeño y lo peinaba por las mañanas no tenía tanta consideración ni cariño como Hiroto con su planta, y eso que, según opiniones de terceros que él no compartía, el pelo de Nagumo tenía cierto aspecto vegetal.

Se acercó a Tina con cuidado, como si fuese la planta carnívora de _La pequeña tienda de los horrores_ y le echó el vaso de agua por encima. Las ramitas se movieron por el empuje del líquido y le entraron ganas de preguntar _si estaba buena_. Sacudió la cabeza. Vivir con Hiroto lo estaba trastornando.

Hiroto se marchaba más temprano que él, pero también llegaba más tarde. No sabía a ciencia cierta en qué gastaba su tiempo cuando estaba en la universidad, probablemente estudiando en la biblioteca con el resto de sus colegas pijos con polos de Lacoste, pero el caso es que casi siempre volvía de noche, cuando Nagumo ya había cenado y estaba tumbado en el sofá con su DS roja. Le debería poner nombre. La quería tanto como Hiroto a su planta o más por lo menos.

— ¡Buenas noches! — saludó Hiroto al entrar.

— Te he regado al bicho — contestó Nagumo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Es que estoy apuntado a un seminario que está en el otro campus y esta semana tengo que salir de casa antes de que amanezca, y me gusta regar a Tina cuando ya hay luz del sol — Nagumo podía aceptar lo de que le hablase a la planta porque ya se lo había oído a otras personas, pero dudaba de que hubiese alguna explicación científica o un beneficio en regar a la planta de día, aunque él no se iba a meter entre un padre y su hija — , de hecho, ¿te importaría regarla esta semana? Solo mientras dure el seminario.

Nagumo se encogió de hombros.

— Da igual. Pero ponme el post-it todos los días porque si no igual se me olvida.

La cara de Hiroto se iluminó como si le acabase de prometer la luna.

— Muchas gracias Nagumo, te debo una, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

"Regálame el Rolls Royce" — Nada hombre, para eso estamos los compañeros.

Así pues Nagumo se encargó toda la semana de regar a Tina. El post-it amarillo amanecía siempre en el frigorífico (cada día uno diferente, malditos niños ricos nada concienciados con el medio ambiente cuando se puede reutilizar el mismo), pero él ya no necesitaba recordatorio: llenaba un vasito de agua y se lo echaba a Tina por encima. No era muy bueno en ciencias, pero había leído que las plantas liberan CO2 por la noche y debía de estarse intoxicando porque le parecía que Tina _agradecía_ el vaso de agua. Que se ponía más contenta y brillaba más.

Otro día le pareció que sus hojas tenían el mismo color que los ojos de su dueño y allí ya se dio cuenta de que sí, se estaba intoxicando.

Tina era una buena plantita, graciosa y bonita, y Nagumo acabó encariñándose con ella. El último día de sus obligaciones como jardinero pasó por una floristería y vio que vendían un líquido fertilizante. El dependiente le aseguró que era buenísimo y él decidió hacerle ese regalo a su ahijada. Llevó el botecito a casa y se lo echó todo por encima a Tina, con mucho amor y cariño, mientras la tierra lo absorbía golosamente.

— Anda, pillina, que te estás poniendo las botas — le dijo

Solo después leyó en las instrucciones que había que disolverlo en agua.

Cuando Hiroto llegó a casa ese día, tarde como siempre, olía de maravilla. A comida casera recién hecha. Diría que no había olido algo así desde que dejó de vivir con su padre, pero el comedor de su casa estaba tan alejado de la cocina que nunca olía a nada, así que era una experiencia nueva para él. Su compañero de piso asomó la cabeza por encima de la isla de la cocina.

— Bienvenido a casa.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Lo más que había conseguido de Nagumo en dos meses de convivencia era un gruñido parecido a un "ey" cuando entraba por la puerta.

— Nada. La cena estará lista en seguida, así que vete sentando a la mesa.

La situación se volvía rara por momentos.

— ¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?

— La que estoy preparando, idiota.

— ¿Has hecho la cena?

— Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Hiroto se pegó a la puerta por si debía salir por ella corriendo. No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero su compañero de piso no era.

— ¿Tengo que llamar a un exorcista?

Nagumo bufó.

— No hagas el tonto y siéntate. Solo estoy intentando ser amable.

Hiroto decidió tentar a la suerte y avanzó con cautela hasta el comedor. La mesa estaba puesta con un mantelito de flores que ni sabía que tenían. Al parecer iban a cenar curry, o a algo parecido a eso olía. Hiroto sonrió: al parecer su compañero de apartamento por fin empezaba a civilizarse. Debía de ser el influjo de Tina.

— Muchas gracias. Antes voy a dejar las cosas en el cuarto.

Nagumo se volvió alarmado como si en vez de decir "antes voy a dejar las cosas en el cuarto" hubiese dicho "antes voy a hacer explotar esta granada de mano"

— No, no hay tiempo, siéntate, que esto ya está.

— Ya voy, ya voy, solo voy a dejar la bandolera.

— Que no, que te sientes ya, que se enfría.

— Pero si no tardo ni dos segundos.

Lo agarró de la manga de su jersey de Tommy Hilfiger, _maldito niño rico_ , y forcejeó con él, intentando sentarlo en la silla a la fuerza.

Desgraciadamente, sus brazos de nena enclenque no cumplieron con su cometido. Era la vergüenza de su carrera.

— Ay, déjame, que ahora mismo voy.

Hiroto cada vez más extrañado entró al cuarto, pensando en si debería armarse antes de volver a salir y entonces la vio. Iluminada bajo la luz de la luna. Tina. Su querida Tina, toda pocha y desmadejada cayendo a los lados del tiesto poco elegantemente.

Tardó unos diez minutos (los que le costó recuperar la compostura) en volver al salón. Al entrar vio al herbohomicida todo cabizbajo, frotándose las manos con desesperación en el delantal.

— Tina ha muerto.

— Ya lo he visto.

— No fue a posta.

— No pasa nada.

— Te juro que no fue a posta. Le eché un fertilizante y lo hice mal. Yo solo quería que creciese más fuerte.

— No pasa nada. De verdad.

La comida fue silenciosa y triste. Estaba buena, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en ese detalle. Hiroto tenía la mirada perdida (la de esos ojos verdes desde los cuales Tina miraba acusadora a Nagumo) y Nagumo no sabía que decir. Hiroto se fue a dormir temprano y él se quedó en el salón, pensando en que había arruinado para siempre cualquier opción de llevarse bien con su compañero.

Cuando Hiroto se levantó a la mañana siguiente, vio que Nagumo le había dejado preparado el desayuno. También había una fiambrera al lado con el almuerzo. No tenía muchas ganas de nada que viniese de él en ese momento, pero decidió aceptar la pipa de la paz que le estaba tendiendo. El desayuno estaba rico y cuando abrió al fiambrera al mediodía descubrió que a su amigo se le daba bien la cocina. Tenía salchichas-pulpito (lo que nunca descubriría es que fueron sus calzoncillos los que inspiraron a Nagumo para preparar ese bento) y verduritas cortadas como si fuesen lunitas y estrellitas. Además estaba todo bastante bueno. Cada día de esa semana, cuando Hiroto se levantaba, encontraba su fiambrera esperándole en la isla de la cocina, como una disculpa silenciosa. Nagumo no le decía nada y de hecho intentaba coincidir con él lo menos posible (y evitaba sobre todo mirarle a los ojos), pero no dejó ni un solo día de prepararle la comida.

Y aunque hubiese preferido tener a Tina con él, Hiroto pensó que podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Nagumo gruñó cuando el despertador de su móvil le anunció que eran las doce de la mañana. Horas indecentes para levantarse, cuando volviese a casa en vacaciones lo iba a pasar mal. Hiroto ya no estaba por supuesto, y cuando se acercó a la cocina a ver si se había llevado la fiambrera, se encontró con que en su lugar había dejado otra cosa

Un helecho. Uno igual que Tina. Con una tarjetita.

"Soy Rita. No me mates, por favor"

Nagumo no quería sonreír, de hecho quería ofenderse. Pero no podía. Cogió una de las ramitas de Rita y la sacudió a modo de saludo.

— Hola Rita, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Vivir con Hiroto lo estaba trastornando.

**Author's Note:**

> Le prometí a Viko que subiría mis fics de Inazuma a Ao3 y este es el primero. Siempre he considerado que Nagumo y Hiroto serían unos compañeros de piso ideales, y este fue mi intento de hacerles convivir.


End file.
